Horizon
by Whatsup1006
Summary: After Athena and Artemis (mainly Athena) persuaded Annabeth to join the Hunt, Aphrodite is furious! Now she has to find a new girl for Percy and soon she finds the perfect one in Thalia. So Hera and Amphitrite help Aphrodite in order to take revenge on their husbands and discover that their step children aren't that bad after all… II Perlia ( Percy x Thalia ) All a bit OOC :D


Name: Horizon

Main Characters: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Aphrodite, Hera, Amphitrite, Zeus and Poseidon.

Cast: in my profile.

Set in: between 'The Sea of Monsters' and 'The Titan's Course'.

Pairings: Percy x Thalia, Zeus x Hera, Poseidon x Ampitrite.

Other 'bonds': Thalia- Hera- in- a- motherly- way and Percy- Amphitrite- in- a- motherly- way.

Summary: After Athena and Artemis (mainly Athena) persuaded Annabeth to join the Hunt, Aphrodite is furious! Now she has to find a new girl for Percy and soon she finds the perfect one in Thalia. So Hera and Amphitrite help Aphrodite in order to take revenge on their husbands and discover that their step children aren't that bad after all…

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ.

**Things that changed a little bit: **

-Thalia and Percy are both 14, but Percy is older.

-In some stories Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus and in some other… well, in this she is a daughter of Zeus.

* * *

**No One's POV:**

_A month after Thalia was rescued:_

_At Camp Half-Blood…_

Percy and Thalia sat on the ground in the arena after a sword x spear fight, which Thalia. Percy had to admit that she was pretty good, even after spending years as a tree. Well, in fact a little too well for his liking, because she won more than she loosed against him… They fought quit often since Thalia was rescued, 'cause Annabeth moved to her father to go to school and the other few campers didn't want to fight The Big Three kids… well, and because they were always begin to argue about stupid things and that often ended in a fight.

They both lied down, breathing heavy.

"You know when Wise Girl is coming back?", Percy asked.

"No, but-"

"Thals? Seaweed brain?", asked suddenly a familiar voice, shutting Thalia up.

Thalia and Percy set upright and looked for the voice.

"Guys, on you right…"

There was Annabeth Chase Iris Massaging them.

"Hey, Wise Girl! How are you?", asked Percy with his typical goofy grin.

"Please tell me that you're coming back! Percy is so annoying!", said Thalia, while Percy protested.

"Actually-", said Annabeth with a large grin "-I joined the Hunt!"

_On Olympus…_

Everyone could hear Aphrodite's scream upon Olympus…

Many heads looked out of the window as the goddess of Love rushed to the Temple of Athena, followed by Ares.

"What is THIS?", screamed Aphrodite in Athena's face and held up a pink mirror.

"That is the sea spawn and our little sister", answered Athena coldly. Indeed you could see the fitting imagine of the son of Poseidon and of the daughter of Zeus sitting in the arena, in the mirror.

"YES! And you know WHO is NOT there?"

Athena said nothing, but a little smile crept upon her face.

"YOUR DAUGHTER, Athena. She went to join a club for eternal maiden. And now Percabeth is ruined! … RUINED! Because of YOU!"

When Athena just continued to smile in her Face, Aphrodite's tried to lunge forward to slap Athena for her acting's, but at the same moment Ares threw his arms around Aphrodite and carried his screaming girlfriend to her Temple, throwing a hateful look at Athena.

While being carried away, Aphrodite vowed to herself that she would get back at Athena for destroying her favorite couple.

* * *

At the same time on Olympus a different goodness was furious, too. It was Hera, the goddess of marriage and the queen of Olympus.

The reason was the newest and only demigod of her husband.

She hadn't known of the girl until she was turned into a tree and already that irked the goddess. Zeus never cared about any of his mortal offspring. It wasn't like he didn't loved them, but he never dared to interfere when something happened to them.

First he hid the child from everybody, then he saved her and now he forbids Hera to curse her, like she did with all his other demigod children.

Hera didn't know why he was acting so strange. Usually Gods and Goddesses never changed their acting. Zeus would cheat on her, she would curse them and then the children would die. It had been always the same. But not now…

Maybe Zeus thinks that she is different. Hera grimaced. Okay, the girl had sacrificed herself to save her friends. Every other of the mortal offspring of Zeus would have tried to save their own skin. But still… all of Zeus demigod children are arrogant and egoistic. And Thalia wouldn't be an exception!

Hera was so angry and deep in thoughts that she ran in somebody and they fell over.

"Who dares-", she began but paused when she recognized the other person.

Hera felt how she became slightly angrier. It was Aphrodite. The love goddess. Hera didn't like her at all, because in her opinion Aphrodite was one of the reasons why Zeus cheated on her. Also she was one of the immortal children of Zeus and anther women…

She wanted to say something, but paused again, when she saw how angry Aphrodite was. Fighting with an angry goddess of love was something Hera didn't need at the moment.

Without saying a word Aphrodite raised and walked away, muttering something under her breath.

Confused Hera stood up and continued to thinking of ways to get her revenge.

* * *

_1 week later:_

_At Camp Half- Blood… _

Percy missed Annabeth. Chiron had told him what the Hunt was and he couldn't believe that she left to join that Club. So he was sitting on the beach with mixed emotion. First he missed her and at the same time he was angry, because she wasn't here.

He sighed and stood up. Maybe he should asked Clarisse or Thalia to train with him. Shortly thereafter he brushed the thought aside. He and Thalia didn't get along most time. Percy remembered when Annabeth told him that they would either be great friends or worst enemies. Sometimes they had a good time, but often they fought over little things.

Percy decided to go asking Thalia to train with him; after all he would see her often in the next time, because he would stay the year in Camp, 'cause Chiron thought it was too dangerous for them to be outside for a whole year.

* * *

_On Olympus…_

Aphrodite sat in her Temple in front of her TV watching HephaestusTV, seeking in her mind for a girl to set up with Percy. On the screen could be seen Percy and Thalia training together. That caught her attention.

_Percy and Thalia training together_.

Percy and Thalia training together.

**Percy and Thalia together.**

Aphrodite sat straighter. How didn't she notice it earlier?! The Zeus girl was perfect for the son of Poseidon. Her heart sank a bit. Zeus. And Poseidon. They would definitely be a problem! Zeus and Poseidon loved their kids and they hated each other. So they wouldn't allow them to be a couple. And Aphrodite knew that she couldn't do anything against that. She wasn't dump after all, whatever Athena had said sometime. What she needed were allies.

Who could gain something of Thalia and Percy being together… or making Zeus and Poseidon angry…?

Aphrodite smiled, because she knew the answer and stood up to search for her lovely stepmother.


End file.
